Batfam and the Justice Zoo
by janahjean
Summary: Slow update. beta. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

An:/

I don't own _. _ is the property of _, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Title: Batfam and the Justice Zoo

By: janahjean

Chapter 1

"Good boy," batman praised the white dog who had drop the grumpy looking cat in front of him. Unconsciously, batman pitch his tone higher in praise.

The white dog wag his tail happily and give a bark before he decided to chase after the greyhound who had got distracted by a piece of plastic and was happily playing with it farther and farther away from the team.

A chimpanzee was chittering unhappily at batman while hugging his falcon to his chest. The falcon was undecided whether to nip or stay still in the monkey's arm.

Batman muse that the white dog is as pure as his heart no matter what form or shape he is. The black cat meanwhile with a "nya" leap into an octopus who is trying to stand up on its two leg while its other six is holding like suckers on batman's legs.

"Not the-"

Batman sigh when the octopus release black ink in alarm when the cat pounce on it.

" _Sorry batman"_

Batman tried to clean the mess as best as he could but he failed. He took a deep breathe and order the watch tower to teleport a prisoner for a cell.

The rest of the watchtower wonder if batman lost his mind when they saw him boxing with an unamused kangaroo in the cell while he scream question.

The chimpanzee was making money selling peanuts at the monitor room. It ignore people addressing it as "beast boy"

"Absolutely not." Batman roar losing patience as he bang his hand on the round table of the inner office for the Big Seven.

2 pair of puppy eyes however made him change his mind later.

"How can he understand them?" the cafeteria was buzzing with the news about the council turning all into animals.

"I mean why can't he **not**?" His friend retorted. "He is half way there being named half **bat!"**

That joke was even funnier the third time it spread all over the watch tower.

Later…at the batcave…

Timmy who was at first looking for a glass of water to tide him over for the night was not surprised to find his dad's room empty but he was alarm when the normally noisy room that is shared unofficially both by dick and damian is quiet too. Usually at this point, damian is noisy due to either laughter or shouting threats at Dick. Tim forgot his glass of water and immediately went down at the batcave

"Dad, what's goin on?" he asked while he was still making his way down the stair.

He skirted around both dick and damian who hog the floor as they sat cross legged from across each other. Tim gape at the chimpanzee and the octopus who are at the center between the two humans. The chimpanzee have his arms cross and a put off expression on its black face.

Tim laugh seeing Jason actually being chase by a hawk in the distance.

"Tim, pick your pet." bruce said while stroking a cat on the crook of his arms. The cat must have done something despite its placid look because bruce hastily corrected, " i mean, pick your companion."

The white dog which is drowning the chittering of the chimpanzee with his loud bass of a bark was torn between barking at batman for help and scolding the greyhound who is tag teaming with the hawk by gripping with its teeth jadon's jacket.

Both damian and dick seemed to have reach some sort of agreement because damian scoop the chimpanzee into his arms and was running back upstair.

Dick scoop the octopus who immediately latch into his neck seeming terrified suddenly of the height. Its default green color immediately blending into the 18 years old black nightwing costume.

The white dog temporarily give up putting a stop at the hawk and dog's antic to put both paws at batman's chest and bark into bat's face before he took off for jason again.

Tim caught a whiff of the vanilla and something else as the dog pass by him.

Jason sensing he is losing a battle, give up the sandwich by throwing it in the air near the hawk and he collapse into the hood of the batmobile.

Both the white dog and tim is sending out disapproving aura in wave for both the oblivious hawk and greyhound. After releasing 16 year old jason the greyhound trotted towards its pal and partake half of the sandwich.

The white dog somehow displease return to batman and whine at batman. Tim giggle at the funny faces the dog makes at it tried to verbalise his apology.

The white dog let out a surprise yelp when the little human of 14 years hug him. "This one dad!" Tim yelled.

The dog throw Batman a help-me whine. Batman ignore it as he sit in front of the computer to log today's report. The cat swipe the mouse playfully before she settle for a nap in batman's lap.

Later …

Jason yelled in disgust when the slobbering greyhound's saliva hit him right on the face as alfred and himself ride into the sunset to buy pet food and such.

He yelled even more as the greyhound try to make it up for him by licking his face.

The hawk almost fell laughing from the sky.

"Stop moving master jason." Alfred who is sitting behind him in the bike scolded.

An: i have about half an idea tim and damian interaction with the pets but not yet with jay and dick. So this story will be very very slow in the update. Tim will do a lassie,damian will do a dynamic duo. If u guys can throw me a dickand jason bonding pet ideas i would appreciate the help


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Krypto and Timbo

That evening...

The white dog was fuming as he allow the human to bath him with bubbles and expensive perfume. He is still fuming and uncooperative as said human wrap him in a towel and with difficulty lift him for the bed.

For timmy, it was as if christmas and birthday have come and got rolled into one. This dog was his ideal dream dog way back when he was still living with his biological parents. Its huge, its blindingly white and it smell great!

"I love you krypto." he said as he flung his arm around it.

Krypto tried to say i love you too which tickles timmy to no end. Meanwhile, krypto is planning 101 ways to kill batman for picking up that name.

Krypto turn into a poodle with the 100 stroke of brushes that cause his fur to glow and flow. He sneeze as tim perfume his fur.

His eyes glow blue when timmy with a yawn snuggle close to him after he turn off the light and fall asleep

In the middle of the night…

Krypto sneak inside bruce wayne's room and with glee lick the man's face clean. Bruce unprepared for this attack was pinned helplessly with the blanket imprisoning his arm.

"Dumb mutt!" Bruce growl eyeing the dog something fierce. They were soon playing pretend wrestling but-

Both dog and man yelled when out of nowhere a spitting hissing furball who was trying to sleep on the pillow on the right side of the bed, swipe its claw on both.

####

Tim was the good kid among the four. But he wouldnt have the mantle of robin if he is not a genius and cunning on his own right. So it was easy for him to hack into the school system, the batcave system and even the watchtower system and made a false trail. He also produce a bag and filled it with goods to tide him and his pet over.

He lovingly tied a red cape over _his_ dog and then easily hoist the camping bag on his frail thin shoulder. There is a gleam of joy in his eyes as he pull his dog forward towards the gate. He really want to reenact his childhood wish.

Krypto look back at the manor and this strange lad who is a complete mystery to him. Maybe he could get to know him with this trip.

Despite batman's total allergy to gun, timmy prove to be a good shot and have the patient of a hunter to kill their first meal. He casually explain that grandpa drake had taught him a thing or two in hunting.

"What do you think?" tim grin as they eat their first dinner together in the great outdoor.

Krypto admit have puke a lil bit in his mouth seeing tim skinned the poor rabbit. He just bark and wag his tail a bit to misdirect poor tim who easily can get distracted by his cute actions and gratefully sank his fangs to a familiar dogfood.

Krypto snuggle closer to Tim at their camp when he find him shivering at the cold. He also fired two thin laser of fire from his eyes to rekindle the dying bonfire.

Dick was crying over his cereal once in awhile when he remember missing tim. Damian was throwing his cereal in the air in celebration now that the replacement is gone. Jason wonder what the f*** is in the cereal.

Tim calmly step across the lying flat on the ground and whimpering guy who made the wrong move in kicking his pet (and broke his foot in the process) and tried to catch up with his huge dog who remain totally oblivious of being kick at. "Bow?" The dog beg when it spied an extra icecream cone on one of tim's hand.

Bruce is chill with the ordeal because alfred and he are the only one who are aware about Krypto going home, eating their meal as if it was starving to death and barking incromprehensible report right at bruce's face before flying with the speed of light out of there.

Three years later…

Tim woke up by the insistent scratching. He yawned, check the time and resentfully padded on the window of his gotham suite. He blink owlishly as a group of six floating animals look down on him.

One of them, a very familiar monkey jump off the white huge dog and ended his fast monkey screeching with a flourish.

Batman blink resentfully at tim, GL, the JL while being suspended in GL's bubble construction. Said bubble is floating gently towards tim.

Tim groan coz he really doesnt know how to deal with batman as a cranky Animal.

"Well figure this tom okey?"tim mumbled as he yawn and close the door.

The next day…

"So where is Bruce?!" Dick was practically vibrating with excitement as he and his siblings arrive in the park.

Tim hiss, " i thought i told you that its just between you and me!" He was dismayed to find dick had spread the news to the rest of the batclan. Bruce would never forgive him.

"Take a chill pill replacement." Jason said as he took every opportunity to take a picture of every animal in the park in the hopes that it could be Bruce. He is wearing a shit-eating grin.

Damian who had wander far let out a girlish scream when he took a shine out of a beautiful swan dozing by the pond and he had grab it without warning by the tail.

"My balls." Damian moaned as he collapse into a fetal position.

"Oh god! The wayne line is dead." Tim screamed.

Bruce as a swan was more worried about the fact that he just took a bite out of his son's ball.

He tried to comfort his son by honking near his ear in apology.

"Isnt he a beauty?" Jason asked dreamily.

"the swan?" Dick asked.

"No the way he took a chunk of damian's ball." Tim said gleefully. Both he and jason traded high five.

Dick just shook his head.

Jason and the swan anyway ended in the newspaper. Somehow someone named peter parker caught the swan in the middle of mid flight looking like a bad ass kung fu panda hero as it tried to kick Jason's ass. Jason learn right away that just because bruce was a swan doesnt mean he could get away with the golden egg jokes.

Fin

 _An. Had several situ written but none would stick. happy with how the story end but im slumped._

 _Also "seven knights" happen and i got addicted into it. Its a mobile online game. You could send me afriend request just search "pingguin"_

 _Also this damn philippines election is a goddamn mess._


	3. Commercial break

_Brief interlude_

 _Jason howled when once again, he had confuse bruce's familiar with that of Damian. Ever since they find out that fmiliars are practically indestructible unless otherwise killed by another familiar, jason had fun devising ways of torturing Bruce's familiar and his fave happens to be drop-kicking it and watch it bounce across the cave walls._

" _-tt-" damian wanted to outright laugh at Jason's stream of curses as he hop up and down in pain. Instead he just duck his head and snicker all the while as he feed Bruce's familiar._

 _Damian's familiar throw jason one last nasty look before it made its way to his master. Its quill slowly loose its tension._

 _Bruce sigh when the 400lbs gorilla snatch his newspaper and carefully read the front news with the reading glass perch on its nose._

" _F*** dick get your gay familiar away from me!" jason cried as he tried to shoo the butterfly that is hovering anxiously over his head._

" _Jaybird," dick sigh as he remove his bandage. " let her heal you for the love of god!"_

 _Tim shook his head slightly when the gorilla decided to stand up and make jason sit or whatever._

" _Still….a butterfly Dickie?!" Jason insisted with scorn._

" _Anyway," Jadon drawl as he brush his jacket. " me and my cool familiar is going home losers."_

 _A lion seemed to perk up at his words and stood up from alfred's side to pad over jason._

" _Hey simba!" jason smile as he ruffle the lion's hair. Jason scope into his arm, his familiar who is busy chewing the tail end of the lion._

" _Lets go batman." He address his familiar. The duckling look vex as jason stuff him in the inner pocket of his jacket._

" _Not a word." Bruce growled the moment jason disappear and dick open his mouth. Dick sag, he really wanted to brag about his detective skill on why jason named the duck after batman._

 _The dami porcupine snuggle and sleep beside Bruce's hedgehog_

 _Fin_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An:/ _initially this chapter is supposed to be that of jay's followed by dick….but I upload this instead- my cream of the top of the entire story because serious writer's block for dick and Jay(assholes!)_

 _Chaptee getting shorter and shorter but I'm just so done playing with this particular story._

 _In other notes, got a sun wukong in my dummy account in seven knights which piss me no end! First that ACC got Lee Jung and now this! He got more cool heroes than my primary! Grrr_

 _Also today my cuz and her bf is coming over from bacolod. Both are taking a vacation from usa. Which is like a continent several miles away. O.0 amazing!_

Commissioner Gordon was smoking while waiting for the batman. He was looking up at the night sky admiring once again the batman silhouette as it cast its shadow above.

"Commissioner…"

"Ro-batman?!" Gordon almost swallowed his cigar when instead of the batman he was seeing the youngest dress as batman.

"What the hell is batman thinking?!" He fumed silently although he was impress at how the little boy manage to copy the batman's growl flawlessly.

The batrobin as he was commonly called by everyone who got whipped under the 10 year old's hand beamed delighted to be address as such.

Gordon was suddenly reminded that this is a child despite sometimes how the kid talk and act especially with the real batman around.

"Robin, go shake hand with the commissioner." batman order and again gordon did a doubletake when out of the shadow a small monkey wearing a robin suit came out.

The chimp chattered unhappily at robin before it approach gordon who have to kneel to shake its extended hand.

Damian clapped his hand in delight at the sight. But he hastily rein in his happiness because he is batman. "Why the summon commissioner?"

Gordon hand him a file folder. Damian took it and flip it open. The monkey climb on his shoulder and take a look as well. Gordon wad amuse to find both of them using nightvision google to read.

Damian have a battle plan within minutes and gordon was laughing helplessly as damian perform kung fu moves on imaginary enemies coupled with sound effect.

"Gotham will rise from the ashes tonight!" Damian said dramatically before he produce a grapnel hook and fly off at the edge of the building.

Gordon was crying though as he dial a number he wish he havent memorize.

Amanda waller, godmother of tim, ended the call with a pleased smile. Batman will owe her lots with this favour. She dialled a diff number and five minutes later the suicide squad who are chilling in gotham were dispersed on a mission to finish robin's job first before the kid.

The next day…

Bruce woke up with an unfamiliar feeling of contentment in his chest especially when he discover damian snuggle next to his armpit. That warm feeling lasted only until he remember that this sire of his loins had doused him with sleeping pills last night!

"Damian!" He roared.

"-tt- Drake made me!"

That evening…

Batman grumbled under his breathe. "You're heavy!" He moaned.

Amanda dress up as Robin and is taking a free piggyback ride at Batman sassed, " you're strong you can take it b-man!"

Batman grumbled again cursing Amanda for her ...fetish? Anyway he did owe Amanda this for saving his kid's life.

Red Robin facepalm While keeping an eye at these two kids.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter

Jason's POV

" what do you think?" Jason ended his spiel as he absentmindedly ruffle his dog's hair.

Although tim was secretly flattered that jason came to him for help, He didnt like the timing.

He wipe the snot off his nose and croaked instead, "who's taking care of who?"

Jason made some space as Krypto approached Tim while carrying a basket of medicine from Alfred.

"Woof!"krypto barked happily.

Tim almost smiled.

Jason sigh. Much as he liked the kid, he couldnt Help but agree with bruce and the rest that he really didnt know how to take care if himself. Forgetting his problem, he began to fuss over tim's pillow and yank the younger boy to some position he could be comfortable. He must be doing something right because tim was looking at him teary eyed with sappiness.

He have to agree that Krypto was taking care of Tim and as such, he mentally cross out Tim from a list and began thinking of how to approach damian next.

Tim grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "Not a word though with bruce regarding this u understand?"

Jason's eyebrow literally raised to the top of his head. He scoffed, "that old man doesn't even know how to t'care of hisself!"

"Lets go " jason called his two pets and left.

"What do you want todd -tt-" Damian asked bluntly the moment he decided to finally notice jason who was looking up at him under a tree.

"Eh " jason was watching with misgiving as damian's shenanigan cause his monkey to wring his hand.

This one is a no-brainer either. Jason turn and was about to leave when..

"Todd, if i find you seeking help from father on trivial things, ill gut you." Damian said quietly.

Todd rolled his eyes. What is this about him asking for his dad for anything anyway? As if.

Todd finally narrowed down where dick was by following a trail of bodies.

"Gangster?" He asked while poking one of the unconscious men with the tip of his boot.

"Smugglers." Dick replied as soon as he was able to catch his breathe. He throw jason a smile and might have hug him too except jason seemed to read his mind and threaten him with a birdarang.

"Lets go " Dick said as he aimed his grapple gun outside the warehouse window.

Jadon carefully move the knapsack holding his dog and follow dick outside.

"Gadh that feelssss sooo good." Jason heard Dick moaning the moment he finally was able to reach the top of the building. He was mentally cursing dick every step of the way.

He watched as the alien octopus pet made a number of shiatsu things at Dick. Jason who have just discovered tentacle porn couldnt look away.(hehehe) dick actually fell asleep. What the ...

"Uhm…" jason wonder if now is the right time to apply the octopus style fighting Bruce taught him especially since the octopus approach him.

The octopus stopped seeming to sense his mood and ….

"Dick said bruce is currently investigating something and should not be disturbed." the octopus telepathically said.

Jason was beginning to be very offended on people practically telling him to back off from Bruce. What. The. ?

"Thats it!" He snapped as he aim his grapple gun away. The dog give a howl of excitement as they made their way home.

"Hey!" Jason said the next day as soon as Bruce open his eyes around late morning.

Bruce grunted a reply. He was curious why Jason approach him instead of the other way around but decided to patiently wait it out. He absentmindedly scratch a scar on his naked chest and made his way to the comfort room.

"Miao?" jason was startled when a black cat appeared under the sheet.

"Princess." Bruce came back from the bathroom to pick his cat up. "You coming chum?"he asked his son while craddling said cat.

Watch his dad shaving? Sure why not. He have to learn shaving soon anyway. Like a month from now.

"No no i not like that." Bruce insisted later as both men and two animals continue to remain in the bathroom.

Jason look put out. "bruce, its just hair dog!" He said exasperated as he stopped brushing his dog's hair.

Bruce sigh. " watch son," he said as he grab a brush and began to brush jason's dog. "See?" He crowed later at his masterpiece.

Jason have to admit his dog look better than before.

"What do you call him?" Bruce asked.

"Donglord."

"Donglord." Bruce repeated deadpanned.

Jason laugh at Bruce's expression.

"And for you princess." Bruce said carefully sliding a saucer of milk to his cat in the kitchen.

"Feels good isnt it?" Bruce was stroking the cat on a break while reading something at the library.

"There you go." Bruce said smirking all the while as he carefully place a toy tiara on the cat's head. Princess halfheartedly scratched him.

"Dad youre coming with me- no question asked!" Jason snap as he began to grab Bruce's wrist and began to drag him outside by the door.

The three other kids give Bruce an okey sign by the stair before they fled snorting with laughter back to their rooms.

Bruce wonder what they did to somehow get Jason to spend time with him but somehow he got a gut feeling, the plan maybe convulated and confusing.

Whatever it was, it worked which is more impt.

"Where to?" Bruce tentatively stretch a hand to ruffle Jason's curls.

Jason let him.

"Vet.i dunno. But you have to teach me how to take care of my pets dad okey." Jason ducked his head and mumbled. "'Sides you seemed to be a good role model."

(I love you)

"Thank you Jason."

(I love you too)

-the end

Oot: i hates it but i made a promise not to publish a new story unless i wrap this up. So i made a compromise. Hence i was able to write two chaps of my new story while i was struggling wit this.

My personal life is just my bed and wifi

Sad :'(

Also Dick's pov and a bonus Bruce will be forever on hiatus. I dunno if i should ask for help and then resent the pressure that help will cause me. Or wipe this story off the website


End file.
